The Lost Princess
by Veilkia
Summary: Dragon Chaser, lost Alicorn of Equestria, was raised by a dragon family. Her mother, Princess Eclipse, having been cruelly murdered. When she accidentally treads upon the Mane Six, they try to convince her about staying in Ponyville. Quickly lying, she returns to the Everfree forest, more confused then ever about weather she should stay with her dragon family, or return to her kin.


Chapter 1

It was there, at the Grand Galloping Gala that Tempest Winds saw her. Princess Eclipse was sitting neatly next to a make shift throne Princess Celestia had given her. He thought bitterly, as he glanced at the empty seat of Princess Luna. At the time, she was still banished, and all Tempest saw was disgust at the now still standing throne. Yet his sour mood quickly changed as he looked back at the lovely princess. She was pitch black, her mane the same color as her pelt, yet on tail and mane, streaks of an orange yellow hue combined with it, giving her name completely. Her eyes were a rich royal blue color, tinted with an amber coloring. Her cutie mark was an amber ring, dark gray mingled inside the middle. He stared quiet long enough, so catch an attention from a fellow guard. Shining Armor grinned at what he saw. Tempest was his mentor, for he was the head of the Royal Guards of Canterlot. He was silver white; his eyes were a stormy gray. His cutie mark, were gray spirals, surrounding a tornado. He felt someone was indeed looking at him, and snapped his head around. Shining quickly turned away, his still small form seeming to shudder with giggles. Tempest rolled his eyes, and let out a dip intake of breath. How beautiful was she… Suddenly Princess Celestia got up, and walked toward him, Eclipse following shortly behind. She, of course, was smaller then Celestia, the same height of Tempest. As she approached, Tempest swooped down and bowed. "Your Majesties," he said. Both of them smiled. "This is Princess Eclipse," Celestia said. "She's here to control the shadow of the moon. This brought his attention. "With deepest respect, your Majesty, yet cannot you do it yourself?" Celestial shook her head slightly, "It has seemed Luna put a curse upon it, so every one hundred years, the moon's shadow would cover the sun, and it is her job to cover it." She nodded to Eclipse. Tempest dipped his head toward her. "Of course." Eclipse let out a chuckle, as Celestia escorted her away. This made Tempest longingly watch her canter away with Celestia. He shook his head, never in his life had he felt like this.

Later at dawn, everyone crowded around to see what was about to happen. Celestia fell the moon, and raised the sun. Just at that moment, when the sun hit the highest peaks, something strange happened. A shadow quickly overlapped with it, covering it completely. Everyone let out gasps of horror. Tempest turned watching Eclipse perform her magic. Her horn glowed orangey yellow, much like her mane, and the same outline appeared around the shadow. It was the symbol her cutie mark, as she concentrated harder. Then with a pop, the shadow vanished. Tempest let out a sigh, as he stood guard beside the room outside. With soft hoof beats, Eclipse and Celestia entered the room. "You will be staying a while longer?" Celestia questioned. "Oh yes indeed," she said softly, seemingly the magic had taken away much of her energy. Celestia nodded, "Are you alright?" Eclipse answered with a soft sigh, "I could be better, you go check upon the city, I'll rest here a while." At this Tempest got up and mentioned toward Shining Armor, Unbreakable, and Steel. "Go with Celestia." "Yes sir," they said in unison, before padding after the Princess. He walked over to Eclipse who looked up. Just when their eyes met, they both knew, in their hearts, they were for each other.

A year later, Tempest waited anxiously outside, at his side was Shining Armor, who had grown quit large since he was a colt. He had a new sister named Twilight Sparkle, who was quiet a foal. "She will be okay," he murmured to his mentor. Tempest looked at him, agitated, "I'm not worried…" "Oh sure you aren't," he muttered. Just then, the nurse burst out of the door smiling. "She wants you." He entered the room. Two fillies were curled up around her, eyes pressed close. They're beautiful… he said, looking at both the yellow, and light green fillies. "You go first," she murmured. He smiled, and pointed with a hoof at the green one. Her mane citrine; with streaks of royal blue. He smiled seeing she was an alicorn, "Let's name her Dragon Chaser." "Sounds brave," Eclipse said giving Dragon Chaser a warm look. Then she turned her attention toward the yellow unicorn. "Let's same her…" She thought for a few moments before saying, "I like Sunset Shimmer."

As the days grew old, and the young fillies turned five months, something disastrous happened. Eclipse was outside the tower, where as no guards were with her. She was with Dragon Chaser, giving her a little horse ride. "Again!" she squealed, beating her still small wings. Eclipse darted a few paces into the air, gliding, before coming down again, earning another squeak of excitement from Dragon. Soon she became a bit tired, and nodded toward the snow. "Isn't it beautiful?" she murmured softly. Suddenly, Dragon let out a scream of pain and terror. Eclipse shot around, feeling something cut through her cheek. She felt the hard snow collide with her face, and she struggled up. She heard Dragon scream again, this time a bit fainter. "I'm coming!" The princess yelled in desperation. She reared up, and limped after the thief. All was quiet as she entered the Everfree. Her heart thumped madly against her chest. "Dragon!" she shouted. She felt something against her hip, and turned to see a blade cut through the flesh. She screeched in pain, blood gushing across the snow. She tried to struggle up, her horn glowing faintly. "Looks like the princess cant fight," chuckled the captor. She turned her head, her vision blurry. Dragon Chaser hung limped against a pole, she looked dead, but suddenly she opened her eyes. "Mother!" she gasped. The earth pony, as she saw it, kicked the foal between the flanks. Softly, yet hard enough to knock out her breathe. Thud… Another insult was shot at her. Thud… Her ears perked, her captor looked around, slightly confused. Thud…. The ground shivered. Thud… The earth pony made haste and sunk his blade into Eclipse, and she whispered, "Help…" before closing her eyes, never to see the light again. Thud… The captor looked around, snorting in annoyance. He turned back to the young alicorn, smiling deviously. She let out a shrill scream, looking aghast at her dead mother. Thud… Suddenly the clearing was filled with a roar that vibrated against the ground. A colossal body loomed over the scene. The dragoness let out another roar. She had heard and seen everything. She disliked it all. With a quick snap, she broke the outlaw's spine. His scream being shortly cut off. She turned toward the young filly, which now was shivering in fear. "Please…" she whimpered. The dragon tilted her head at the voice, looking back at the limp body of the dead princess. Slowly, she reached out, and picked the young filly carefully with her teeth, lifting into the air. And that is the last Tempest ever saw of her daughter and mate. Thus he let out a howl of despair, vowing to kill every dragon he saw, and that's how he retired to seek vengeance. Put little did he know, his daughter was out there, still alive. A dragon had saved her, and thus was her new family…


End file.
